Making Waves
by JadeyHearts
Summary: There's more to Sam's roommate Connor and his blond friend Buffy than meets the eye. Starts out as a Sam college years fic and progresses into the show. Eventually Sam/Connor and Buffy/Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Making Waves

Btvs/Supernatural crossover

Summary: There's more to Sam's roommate Connor and his blond friend Buffy than meets the eye.

Pairing: Sam/Connor and eventually Buffy/Dean

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: Okay so there's gonna be a fair amount of M/M slashyness. I don't usually write it, but Connor's been on my mind lately and this idea popped into my head. It's been done before but honestly I'm not super crazy about any that I've read. They usually involved tons of Dawn and I don't like her.

…..

Sam looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand. Dorm Assignment: Building A, Room 917, it read. He adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder and walked into the building.

The lobby was full of parents and students chatting excitedly as they lugged their belongings to their rooms and Sam felt his chest constrict. There wasn't anyone there to wish him luck, no one there to say goodbye to. No, he'd already done that.

His father's words rang in his ears. _"If you do this, you run off and leave your family, don't even think about ever coming back!"_

But the worst part had been the look on his brother's face. Dean didn't cry, not ever; but that night Sam had watched the tears roll down his face. He'd almost changed his mind. Almost.

Sam pushed his thoughts of his dad and Dean to the back of his mind. He'd made his choice.

He took the elevator up to his floor and made his way to his room. He took in his surroundings. The room was a decent size with two beds, two desks, two lamps, and a couch in the back of the room and space for a TV.

He placed his bag down on the bed on the left side of the room and began to unpack his meager belongings. Whatever had didn't have already, he'd go and buy. Dean had slipped him a credit card before he got on the bus for Palo Alto and his scholarship would cover all his school supplies.

Within a few minutes his clothes and other belongings were put away, with the exception of his silver knife and .45 that remained at the bottom of his duffle. Sam grabbed an old sweatshirt and tossed it into the bag, covering the weapons and shoved the bag under the bed, against the wall.

Sam looked up as he heard voice outside his door and the sound of a key being pushed into the lock.

"No!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. I've seen you drive. Next time do what I told you and wear something low cut, ya know, neck baring and cleavage showing, I'm sure you can get a car out of him too. I mean hell if he gave Spike one…"

The door opened as Sam heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh and a boy walked into the room rubbing a red spot on his arm. He was shorter than him, about Dean's height, with straight brown hair that almost fell over his eyes.

"And now I get to go to my first day of classes with a bruise. Feel guilty."

"I don't." A feminine voice said. Then a pretty blond woman walked into the room behind him, glaring at the back of the male's head.

The male looked over at Sam. "Hey, I'm Connor. I'm guessing you're my roommate."

"Uh yeah. I'm Sam." Sam stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Connor said, shaking the other boy's hand. "This is my friend Buffy."

"Hi." Buffy said, smiling at the tall boy.

Sam returned the smile. "Hey."

Buffy slapped Connor on the back. "Come on let's get you set up."

They grabbed 2 duffle bags and a medium sized box out of the hall and dropped them on Connor's bed. Sam felt a little better seeing that Connor hadn't brought that much more stuff than he had.

Sam turned back to his own belongings as Connor unpacked and began mentally listing what he'd need to buy once he got to a store. A laptop, a couple extra sets of sheets, a microwave, maybe an ipod…

"We need to get you a TV." Buffy told Connor.

"I don't watch TV." Connor pointed out.

"So? Oh and a mini fridge!"

"Which you will be stocking with the appropriate amount of booze, since you're over 21 and I'm not." Connor said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah." Buffy looked over at Sam. "Hey Sam, we're making a store run, wanna come?"

Well that took care of his 'how to get to a store' issue. "Sure. That'd be great."

Sam gave a mental sigh of relief. Connor and Buffy seemed nice. Maybe being at Sanford wouldn't be so bad.

….

Four Months Later

Sam popped the cap off his water bottle as they stopped near a bench. The sun was just starting to rise, giving the park an orangey glow. He, Connor, and Buffy were out for their routine Saturday morning run.

The past few of months had been great. Sam, Connor, and Buffy had formed a friendship that Sam was very grateful for. He wasn't great at making friends, not like Dean was, but he and Connor had clicked almost immediately. They didn't have the same major but had ended up with a couple of general education courses together anyway. Life was great. Except for this time of the year. It was December and that meant one thing: Christmas break.

Buffy had hosted Thanksgiving dinner last month and had insisted Sam join them so that had made the whole 'no place to go' thing much easier. That had been interesting to say the least. Buffy had invited her sister Dawn but Sam could tell neither one of them really wanted her there. When she showed up Sam figured out why. Apparently Connor and Dawn had been a couple at some point and hadn't parted on the best terms. The arguing had started five minutes after Dawn walked through the door and didn't stop until she stormed back out of it an hour later, deciding not to stay for dinner. Funny how no one tried to stop her. Sam hadn't asked but he could tell there was a ton of tension between Buffy and her sister as well.

Now he had to figure out what he was going to do for the holidays. He and Dean had spoken a couple of times but their dad had never even been mentioned so Sam had a feeling he wouldn't exactly be welcomed back by the oldest Winchester with open arms. And unfortunately the dorms were going to be closed during the break so he couldn't stay in his room. He was seriously screwed. He'd thought about asking Buffy if he could stay with her but he didn't know what her plans were and didn't want to be a burden.

Over the last few months Sam had come to consider Buffy a good friend. She'd been a frequent visitor in their dorm room, first to see Connor, and later to hang out with him as well. At first Sam had assumed she was Connor's girlfriend, but when he'd asked Connor had laughed hysterically.

_"Dude no! She's like my mom…if my mom was a 24 year old hottie that bought me alcohol."_

_"What?" Sam asked, confused and slightly disturbed._

_"It's complicated. Long story short, Buffy and my dad had a thing a few years ago. I met her last year when I was going through some stuff. My real mom died when I was born and Buffy's pretty much the only person from my dad's life that I can stand. So yeah."_

_"Buffy dated your dad?" Sam asked incredulously._

_"Yeah. He's a dumbass. Broke her heart and stuff. We don't talk about it."_

Connor didn't talk about his family. Neither did Buffy for the most part. Every once in a while she'd mention her mom that passed away but that was it. So Sam really had no clue what she'd be doing for the holidays.

"I want a mocha." Buffy said, breaking Sam from his thoughts.

Connor laughed. "Well we just burned a bunch of calories. Why not get them all back?"

"I wouldn't say no to a latte." Sam said.

"Yay caffeine break." Buffy chirped and ran off in the direction of the café.

"So what are your plans for the holidays, Sam?" Buffy asked after they were all fortified with sugary beverages.

"Um, I don't really know." Sam admitted hesitantly.

"You're not going home?"

"No." Sam answered, looking away.

Buffy and Connor exchanged a look.

"Me neither. Me and Buffy were planning to spend the break eating junk food and watching cheesy Christmas movies. You want in?" Connor asked.

"That's okay. I mean I wouldn't wanna be in the way."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're coming."

"Are you sure _you're_ coming?" Buffy asked giving Connor a look.

"Are we seriously talking about this again?" Connor asked, exasperated.

"I'm just saying, I'm sure he wanted you in LA for the holidays. Just because I'm not on the best terms with him doesn't mean you shouldn't be."

"Things are better," Connor admitted. "But that doesn't mean I wanna go do the father – son thing. Besides he doesn't even celebrate Christmas. He's a vam- uh Atheist."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Alright, but when he calls bitching at me I'm just going to hand you the phone."

"Fine."

"Are you two done bickering? Because I'm gonna go back to the dorm and grab a shower." Sam said smirking.

"Okay." Buffy said, though she could definitely appreciate the view a sweaty Sam made.

"Meet you guys for lunch?"

"Sounds good."

…

"_This is Dean, leave me a message."_

"Hey Dean it's me. Just wanted to call and say hey. I'm staying with a friend for the holidays. Um, I sent you something at Bobby's. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas… bye." He hung up the phone and looked over his shoulder into the living room. Buffy and Connor were passed out on the couch with How The Grinch Stole Christmas playing in the background.

A smile tugged at his lips. Though he missed his family, especially Dean, he was immensely glad for Buffy and Connor's presence. It was Christmas Eve and they'd spent the day decorating a Christmas tree Connor talked Buffy into buying at the last minute, and watching old Christmas movies. At one point during Home Alone, Buffy had proceeded to dance to Walking Around The Christmas Tree. He and Connor had been in hysterics. This Christmas was the closest thing he'd ever had to a normal Christmas in his entire life and it was one of the best day's he'd ever had.

…..

Alright. Honestly I have no clue if anyone is going to be interested in this fic or pairing so feedback would be really great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No."

"Come on!"

"No way. Connor classes just started up again. I'm not going to a party. I got a paper due next week." Sam said, glaring at his persistent friend.

"Yeah exactly. Next week! Come on! Dude you're a friggin' brainiac. You could write that paper practically in your sleep. One night of fun isn't gonna screw that up. Buffy's out of town and I'm booooored." Connor whined in a way that reminded Sam distinctly of Buffy.

"Fine! Okay? Fine. Just stop whining already."

"Yes!" Connor cheered, jumping up from his bed. "Let's go! Let's go! The booze is already flowin man!"

Sam rolled his eyes and shut his laptop before getting up and following his friend out of the room.

….

Connor and Sam stumbled back into their dorm room around 3am, both clearly completely wasted.

Both boys were giggling like idiots as they stumbled over to the couch.

"Fuuuck… tell tah room to shtop spinninging." Sam slurred, his eyes crossing as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Wah makes you think it'll listen ta meh?" Was Connor's barely conherent reply.

"I dunno." Sam said with a chuckle. "But that party was awesome! And You! You made me go! So you're awesome."

"No you're awesome!" Connor said with a grin as Sam burst into another fit of drunken giggles. Connor wasn't sure what possessed him to do what he did next, but the next thing he knew he called Sam's name, Sam looked over at him and he pressed his lips to his.

The kiss was sloppy and unsure, but after a moment, Sam responded. But a moment later, Sam shoved Connor away and buried his head in the trash can next to the couch, emptying the contents of his stomach.

Connor stared wide eyed at his roommate's hunched over form, suddenly completely sober as the reality of what had just happened sank in.

He'd kissed Sam. He'd kissed his _male_ roommate and best friend. He could only hope that when Sam sobered up and remembered what happened, Connor would still be able to call him those things.

…

Sam woke up several hours later and found himself tucked into his bed, a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the table next to him. He groaned as the dim light of the room made his head feel like it was going to explode. He quickly swallowed a couple of aspirin and the water before sitting up.

Sam looked around, confused. Connor was nowhere in sight. Sam frowned, trying to recall what had happened the night before. He remember going to a party with Connor and getting seriously wasted, then he had a vague recollection of coming back to the dorm room but things got fuzzy after that. Wait…Oh shit.

He and Connor had kissed. What the fuck was that about? He knew Connor wasn't gay and neither was he. They _had_ to stop drinking so much. _Dammit! That's probably why Connor isn't here. He's probably seriously weirded out by what happened._

Sam groaned again, flopping back down onto his pillow. He was so screwed. Connor was his best friend, and if last night screwed that up, he didn't know what he'd do.

By the time Connor returned to the room, Sam had forced himself out of bed and taken a shower and changed. He was sitting on his bed with a text book in his lap and a bottle of water in his hand, making a half hearted attempt to study.

Sam looked up as Connor entered the room. His friend looked like hell. It was clear that he'd showered at some point, but Sam seriously doubted Connor had gotten any sleep if the dark circles forming around his eyes were any indication.

"Hey." Sam said, closing his text book.

Connor looked up. "Oh, hey." He ran a hand through his hair nervously and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Connor had been wandering around the city for the last several hours. After practically dragging Sam into bed and making sure he was okay, Connor had left, avoiding the room like the plague. He'd originally gone to Buffy's apartment and attempted to sleep but his racing thoughts and worries about what the next day would bring had kept him up, so he'd started walking.

Sam frowned. Connor's motions were tense and he was clearly stressed out. They might as well get this over with. It would only get worse if they waited.

Apparently Connor thought the same thing as the other boy sighed deeply and spoke. "Look, man about last night… I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell was up with that. I mean I…"

"Yeah. Hey it's cool. But what do you say we cut back on the drinking for a while?" Sam said with a wry smile, hoping to smooth things over.

Connor blinked. Sam wasn't freaked out? He didn't seem angry or upset at all. Connor breathed a sigh of relief. That could have gone _so _much worse. "Sounds like a plan." Connor chuckled. "I don't know what the hell we drank but it must have been laced with _something_ if it made even you look pretty."

Sam rolled his eyes and threw the now empty water bottle at his roommate. "Shut up."

…..

"If you don't start talking, I'm going to have to kick your ass."

Connor didn't respond, he just kept hitting the punching bag in front of him.

Buffy groaned in frustration. "Come on! I was only gone for 3 days. What could have possibly happened that was so bad?"

Connor shut his eyes and rested his head against the punching bag. It had been over a week since 'the incident' and he still hadn't told Buffy anything about it. But of course since Buffy was… well Buffy, she instantly knew something was up with him.

"I kissed Sam." Connor confessed quietly.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh… wow."

"Yeah." Connor said, sighing. Connor's hands clenched into fists once again and he swung at the punching bag with renewed force. He'd been working out excessively since that night. He'd even thought about patrolling a few times. It seemed the only thing that helped quiet the constant chaos and confusion that had been brewing inside him since that night was hitting something. So here he was in Buffy's training room for the second time that day and about the 50th time that week.

It was all he could think about. That kiss. He wasn't gay, he knew he liked girls. His albeit rocky relationship with Dawn was testament to that, not to mention his brief flings with a couple of girls in his building. He'd never been drawn to another guy before and he still had no clue why he'd kissed Sam, but he just couldn't get it off his mind.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to block out his thoughts. But even still, the memories flashed through his mind. The way Sam looked, his dark hair hanging just above his eyes, his lips parted and his faced flushed with laughter, the way he smelled when Connor leaned in, of booze and sweat, with a hint of hair gel and something distinctly Sam…

"DAMMIT!" Connor snarled, hitting the bag with his full strength, sending it flying across the room. Connor panted, running trembling hands through his hair.

He looked up as a pair of soft hands touched his arms, rubbing soothing circles on his biceps with her thumbs.

Buffy smiled gently as Connor's emotion filled blue eyes met her own. She had been watching the play of emotions on Connor's face when he'd been punching the bag and her heart ached at the utter despair and confusion she saw.

Connor took in a shaky breath and Buffy pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"It'll be okay sweetie." She said softly.

Connor shut his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder. "This is bad, Buffy." He whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

A tear ran down Connor's face. "I think I'm in love with him."

…

Okay, did I mention that I don't write Slash? So if I screwed that up, I apologize. I've seriously never written Slash a day in my life so I'm kinda winging it. Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism is always totally welcome... and this this case, begged for. PLEASE let me know what you think.


End file.
